


Even Doombots Need Love...

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doombots, Other, cracktastic, no excuses Im afraid, robotic lewdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin really ;p</p>
<p>The aftermath of a fight with Dr. Doom and Loki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Doombots Need Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about 5 minutes at 11:25 am after it, for no reason popped into my head and I couldnt get rid of it.... so now its in YOURS!! XD sorry (not really)

Fading laughter could be heard from one Victor von Doom...

As the smoking pile of damaged robotics on the floor clanged together, spewing oil and hydrolics. 

The Avengers (and Loki) stood by, as the Doombots did what no sane or insane person (or Norse god) should ever see. 

Tony, dog tilting his head, quiped, “Brain bleach, anyone?” as a few Doombot bits writhed lewdly in rhythm. 

Loki cringed and shuddered before nodding emphatically to Stark’s semi-joking proposal. Poor Steve’s eyes were as big as his shield, his cheeks reddening. Clint gagged as the hydrolic fluid gushed once more, making Nat turn to stare at an interesting spot on the cave wall. 

Thor watched avidly, curious as the Hulk picked up one of the spasming bot hands and put it to good use. 

Finally, deciding enough was enough, the author grabbed Tony and Loki, sending them on a beach vacation with plenty of booze to melt the brain and maybe help them sleep at night! 

And maybe together, in a later fic of their own ;) 

the END damit!

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my brain :S
> 
> And now you do too I am sure lol


End file.
